


The Parking Garage

by Miah_Arthur



Series: Miah's Fuckruary 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: A badly disguised voice on the phone promises a lead in the Detective's case will be left in the one corner of the police parking garage with no surveillance camera footage. There is no lead.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Miah's Fuckruary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	The Parking Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas, Hircine_Taoist and Hiromystory.  
> Fuckruary Spice #10 - Public Sex

****

# The Parking Garage

****

Lucifer walked toward the most isolated corner of the police parking garage as they'd planned. The corner that all the cameras missed. He smiled when he heard the nearly silent footfalls behind. Daniel would be invisible to a human's ears. He approached the wall, the one where the badly disguised voice on his phone had promised to leave information about the case he was currently working with the Detective. 

The area was, of course, empty. He waited a moment, Daniel's timing off a bit. 

"Lucifer!"

He turned, a wide, unsuspecting smile spreading over his face. "Daniel! Did you also receive a message from our mysterious caller?"

Daniel scowled at him. "No." He stepped forward menacingly. "I called you."

Lucifer took a step back, remembering to be sure he seemed worried. "Why would you do that?"

Daniel rushed him, shoving him up against the wall. His fists crumpled the pristine lines of the suit. Lucifer’s eyes darkened with annoyance, but this was far too interesting to stop over a wrinkled suit. 

"You think you're so hot." He leered at Lucifer, his gaze traveling down, lingering on Lucifer's crotch.

"Like what you see?" Lucifer resisted the urge to kiss him. He didn't know how Daniel would react, but it would certainly ruin the mood. 

Daniel growled and spun him around, slamming his chest into the wall. One of Daniel's arms pressed across Lucifer's back like a band of steel, while his body crushed against Lucifer's. The force made it work to draw in air, and Lucifer smiled. The Detective was near enough to make this interesting. 

"You've been teasing me long enough," Daniel hissed in his ear.

"Hmm, and what are you going to do about it, Daniel?" Lucifer ground back against Daniel creating space between himself and the wall. Daniel put it to good use, unbuttoning his lower shirt buttons and groping him through the thin barrier of his trousers. 

"You've had me hard and aching all day." Daniel rolled his hips making his point about being hard.

Lucifer groaned. Daniel was good at this. 

"I'm going to fuck you right here in this parking garage. Give you an ache to remember."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but then Daniel was fumbling at his belt and his pants slid down, focusing his attention on the moment. 

"No underwear? Just begging to be fucked up against a wall, aren't you?"

"Always."

Daniel's zipper came down, the sound loud in the silence of the isolated corner of the garage. He shimmied, the motion rubbing against Lucifer's backside, making Lucifer even harder in anticipation as Daniel worked himself out of the tight jeans he favored. He flipped Lucifer's shirt and jacket tails up, folding them against his back, and Lucifer shivered with delight. The sound of a condom wrapper ripping sped up his breathing. It had taken so long to build up Daniel's confidence to do this.

The pop of the lube cap exploded in the open, echoing space.

"You've prepared for this," Lucifer said as Daniel drizzled lube on him. "You've thought about this a lot haven't you? About giving me a good rogering right here where anyone could spot us?"

Daniel guided the head of his dick to Lucifer's asshole and slowly forced his way in. Lucifer hissed at the burn, but made himself relax.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long." When Dan pushed further in. Lucifer groaned and pushed back. Daniel pressed harder with his arm, and Lucifer stopped, accepting the reminder about who was in charge in this encounter. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him as Daniel rocked his hips forward, his groin firmly against Lucifer's backside now. 

Daniel began to move, quickly building to rapid thrusts. "I want you to feel it for the rest of the day. I want you worrying about what I'll do to your ass tonight."

Lucifer shuddered, so hard now that he ached to take himself in hand. Daniel shifted his hips, thrusting deeper, and Lucifer reached for his own dick. Daniel grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. 

"No way. You get to feel what it's like for a change." He pulled most of the way out and slammed back in, punctuating his words with brutal thrusts. "To feel. That ache. Of wanting. Needing. To get. Relief."

Daniel's body heat built with the exertion heightening the cold of the concrete seeping through the thin material of Lucifer's shirt. His nipples hardened and the scrape chafed. The slapping of flesh and their harsh breathing echoed off the hard walls, surrounding them with sound. The intensity of sensations while vulnerable was more than he'd expected, and Lucifer balled up his fists grunting through it.

Daniel stilled. "You okay, man?"

"Yes," Lucifer breathed 

Daniel rustled in his pocket and the cap on the lube popped again, loud and echoing. Lucifer gasped at the shock of cold as Daniel drizzled more lube on them, and pulled at Lucifer's hips, walking them back a couple steps from the wall. "Hands on the wall. Both hands. Spread your legs." 

Lucifer complied and Daniel gripped his hips, their position being a parody of the pat down he'd seen on so many cop shows, adding an extra layer of thrill for Lucifer. The long, deep thrusts were intense. Oh, he'd definitely be feeling it the rest of the day until he got away from the Detective. Daniel shifted to shorter jabs aimed toward Lucifer's front to better hit his prostrate and Lucifer's knees almost buckled.

Daniel cackled. "That's right. You like getting fucked right here where anybody could see it, don't you?" 

Lucifer made positive noises that might have added up to yes. Daniel was very good at this. He sped up, pleasure and pain intertwining and Lucifer moaned louder. 

Daniel squeezed his shoulder and shushed at him. Lucifer pressed his lips together, holding the sounds to a quieter level for several seconds, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to come, needed stimulation to his dick, his attention focused on nothing but his need to wrap his fist around it, and— 

"I ne-need to-to—"

"You want to jerk it?" Daniel's words were broken by panting breaths.

"Yes!"

"Do it." 

Lucifer shifted to brace himself with one hand and stroked himself with the other. He was so close to coming just from the pounding Daniel was giving his ass. The muscles in his groin tensed. He gripped himself tightly, pulling fast, desperate, the harsh friction of no lube, except his pre-come burned on the sensitive skin and added to the pain/pleasure mix.

Daniel leaned over him, the clothing separating their upper bodies rubbed, adding one more layer of sensation. Daniel growled, "Come. All over the wall. Come because I'm reaming your ass. Now Lucifer. Come for me."

Lucifer moaned. Muscles tightened, his whole being centered on the white hot pleasure pulsing through his cock. He came with a shout muffled by his clenched jaw. Chemical and nerve pulses tumbled through him, both relaxing and sensitizing. He locked his knees to avoid falling. Daniel thrust a couple more times before pressing in and grinding through his orgasm. 

He thrust once more, and Lucifer gasped, oversensitive now.

"So good," Daniel murmured, kissing the back of Lucifer's neck. 

He pulled out, discarded the condom in a bag he pulled from his jacket pocket and handed Lucifer a cleanup wipe. 

"How very thoughtful, Daniel."

"Hey, it was sex in a public place on the list, not _actually_ in front of my boss." 

"True, though I feel like it will be rather obvious." Lucifer hissed as he gingerly cleaned himself up. He arranged his clothes, pleased to find they hadn't ruined his suit, though there was no smoothing the wrinkles. He smiled at the thought of the precinct noticing the evidence of the excellent time he'd had during lunch. 

Daniel puffed up with pride, but then began to look nervous.

Lucifer gathered him up close, tipping his chin up to kiss him. "Be proud of yourself, Daniel. How many can say they've made the Devil walk funny?"

The tension left Daniel's expression and he returned the kiss. "That was worth any of them knowing about us," he murmured.

Lucifer beamed at him, "That's more like it! Now, what shall we check off your list next? You did say you wanted me thinking of what you planned to do to my ass tonight, did you not?"

Daniel grinned mischievously. "Watching you squirm all day trying to figure it out is half the fun." He pulled away from Lucifer, heading toward the nearest trash can. "Come on. Lunch break is almost over."

Lucifer spluttered indignantly and hurried after Daniel, wincing with each step at the burn in his ass. Daniel smirked at him as they waited for the elevator.


End file.
